


I Know What You Want (please let it be me)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: Queen Prompts [40]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Collars, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom John Deacon, Dom Roger Taylor (Queen), Dom/sub, Fluff, Getting Together, Jealousy, Multi, Slow Burn, Sub Brian May, Switch Freddie Mercury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-11-02 10:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Roger, Freddie, and John all know that they'd be the perfect match for Brian's submissive tendencies. They're just waiting for Brian to catch the hint.





	I Know What You Want (please let it be me)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill, and it got long (again).  
I don't usually like switching POVs in a short fic like this, but I think it worked out for the most part. 
> 
> Prompt:  
I'm in the mood lol so prompt? Dom!Freddie or Roger or John or all three of them take your preferred pick ;P) silently and secretly observing sub!Brian with other Doms but they're all not good enough for him and finally they just snapped and decide to show him who's the best for him who would treat him so good that Brian won't want anyone else.

The first time it happens, Roger doesn’t think much of it. There aren’t many secrets in the Queen flat between their general closeness, living situation, and nosiness (_out of love)_. Which means their tendencies in the bedroom didn’t stay hidden for long. It was always obvious in the morning, anyway. John’s temper being cooled or Freddie’s scalp being tender or Brian’s voice being raspy.

They always tease each other for the walk of shame or walk of satisfaction in Roger’s and Freddie’s case. Noticing Brian’s habits wasn’t hard, and Roger knows as well as anyone that sometimes you just want it to last. So when he sees Brian limping that first time, he just whistles after him.

The third time he notices Roger is in less of a mood to tease him. Bite marks dot his neck from jaw to collar bone. Roger knows Brian likes to be dominated, told what to do, but gently. He knows Brian hates rough sex because a few times at the club (one designed for their particular inclinations) when someone would shove him against the wall Brian would call it off immediately. He realizes then what a fool he had been to let it go the first time.

While not impossible Brian tried it out for a night, Roger has a sinking feeling in his stomach that there was a break down of communication. As he watches Brian poke at his cottage cheese and fruit the feeling grows into something more like concern. Brian looks exhausted and there are bruises forming around his wrists.

The does make Roger bristle. Brian doesn’t like things around his hands, even when they’re wrestling he will forfeit the second one of his wrists gets pinned. Roger can’t blame him, a sprain or a break could run his dexterity. There is a tiny cut too.

He is certain that whoever Brian’s dom was for the night didn’t put any effort into aftercare. Roger bites down on his bagel. Freddie and John both have yet to complete their walk of shame and he really can’t let this oversight go.

“Brian,” he says softly but firmly.

Brian’s eyes flick up.

“I know we have _the rule _but did they even take care of you last night?”

He can see the lie in Brian’s eyes before he even utters it, the way he “of course.”

“Did he do well enough?”

Brian flicks a piece of fruit around his plate, smearing it in cottage cheese. He winces and sets the fork down clenching and unclenching his wrist.

“No.”

Roger holds out his hands for Brian to grab. Once he does he marches him (slowly) to the bathroom. Brian sits on the toilet while Roger runs a hot bath, dropping one of Freddie’s fancy bath bombs into it. He knows for a fact that it doesn’t aggravate welts, so he’s sure that it won’t bother Brian too much.

“Rog you don’t have to,” he says softly.

“I do, Brimi,” Roger pushes his hair back, “because that other person didn’t and you need to be taken care of. Are you going to drop?”

Brian nods, “probably.”

“Okay. We’ll get the aches and pains out and clean up your wrists then cuddle. Couch or bed?”

“Your bed.”

Roger hums, “I’ll get that ready.”

He helps Brian out of his shirt and trousers. The awkwardness pushed away by having done this one too many times after one of them drank a little too much the night before. Roger bites back the growl at the number of bruises on Brian’s torso and thighs. He pushes the thrum of possession away to be examined later, once Brian is taken care of.

“Brian did you safeword?” Roger asks after a second.

“No,” Brian pauses, “I should’ve.”

Roger again tucks the anger at this unknown dom away. It’s easy to tell when Brian is pushed too far but he wasn’t going to say anything. He has had to pull all of them out of an argument with Brian before they crossed the boundary.

“Why didn’t you?”

Brian shrugs, “I don’t know.”

He stares at the guitarist.

“Because people enjoy it better when it gets rough,” Brian says quietly.

“You don’t. You shouldn’t have to take it to make other people enjoy it. It’s communication.”

“Can we talk about this later?”

Roger stands. He can tell that Brian is going to drop hard and fast. The best thing he can do is let Brian take care of himself in the bath. After another reassuring glance he runs to Brian’s room and then the laundry room toss the guitarist’s favorite blankets in the dryer.

Then he straightens up his room to something passable. He even makes the bed, no wrinkles on the duvet.

“Rog? I’m done but I need pajamas.”

Roger had been two steps ahead of him, commandeering the set of Brian’s pajamas from John’s dresser. They’re soft and light so he knows they won’t aggravate any of the marks on Brian’s body.

Once Brian confirms that he can come in, Roger grabs the ointment and sets to swiping it over the worse of the injuries. Mostly Brian’s wrists and a few marks around his elbow. He tightens his jaw, picturing what type of bondage Brian was in last night. It would have pulled his shoulder back and restrained his wrists.

Something Brian hates. Roger can almost imagine the pure anxiety he was feeling worried about his circulation. It’s amazing that he _didn’t _safeword.

When he gets Brian as his, that’s going to be on the very top of his list of thing they have clear. He won’t have Brian making himself uncomfortable just because he thinks Roger is going to enjoy it more.

Roger amends the statement when they get Brian as theirs.

They move to his room, Roger promising to be back in a second. He grabs a glass of water and some pain pills along with the warm blankets. Brian wraps himself in them, the constellations covering him. The pills are taken with only a grimace.

He toes off his slippers before climbing under the covers with Brian. As expected, the drop hits only a few minutes after they get settled. Roger simply reaches behind him and dabs at Brian’s eyes with tissues.

While he’s still angry at the dom for being incredibly shitty about aftercare, he feels guilty that he gets this privilege. To show Brian what it should be like. To be, for a moment, Brian’s dom. He shouldn’t feel this way when his friend is depending on him.

* * *

John licks his lips as he watches Brian kneel at a table across the room. It’s a mix of the atmosphere and drink that allow his gaze to be a little more open than he would normally allow. He isn’t ashamed that he finds his bandmate attractive (all of them is being honest), he is a little ashamed of how much he wants to be the one Brian is kneeling for.

Ever since Roger pulled them aside and told him about Brian’s night a few months ago when he didn’t safeword and should’ve, he has been watching Brian during these nights. John takes pride in making sure anyone he has as a sub is comfortable, that they feel like they can safeword with him if the need arises. The fact that he knows Brian so well only adds to the edge when he is watching it.

The woman Brian is kneeling for seems to be ignoring him. John knows its probably part of their game, but it sets him on edge. He has a feeling that Brian’s kinks aren’t completely separate from how he is as a person, which is why John is certain that Brian would want the dom praising him or at the very least acknowledging him. Brian tends to spiral faster when they all get caught up in their own lives and don’t give him some kind of reassurance.

He taps his fingers on the table, wincing as he splashes in the condensation from his beer. It’s been thirty minutes, and even if it’s part of the game, the dom should have given Brian attention.

The problem, John finds, is that he can’t see Brian’s face. He can’t tell from his body language because it is so different from how he is when out of a scene. Where Brian in the studio would only duck his head if suitably shamed or upset, Brian here keeps his head lowered because that’s what doms like. His usual tense posture becomes relaxed.

John can’t read him and it stresses him out more than it should.

So he does what any good friend (and dom) would do and takes the long way to the bar. A few people bat their eyes at him while flashing their wristbands. John may have started the night out looking for a partner, but his focus has narrowed onto Brian.

He passes the table and notes, that even though Brian’s curls give him an impressive shield, John can see the tiny wobble in his lip. The lack of attention _is_ wearing on him. His lips curl as he waits a moment to see if the woman is going to catch it. When she doesn’t, he changes his course.

Brian’s lips move and the woman blinks in surprise, immediately helping Brian to his feet. She does seem concerned about him. Now Brian is shying away from her touch. John hurries over trying to make it look like he was coming over to casually check on things.

Clearly he should have come sooner because once he is in range Brian falls into him. He isn’t crying, thank god, but whatever just happened is affecting him.

The dom looks horrified. Which is good because hopefully, she’ll learn from this experience.

“Maybe you should watch your subs closer,” John says.

It is a meaner tone than what he would usually give to a stranger, but he can’t really think over how desperately Brian is clawing onto his back. The woman looks away in shame.

John navigates them away from the bar and towards his car. Brian eases up slightly but doesn’t let go.

“Want to explain it?” John asks.

He won’t force Brian to speak, but it’s information that he would like to have once they break the barrier between them and finally get Brian to be theirs.

“It just reminded me of a bad experience, they – that person, left right after we had sex – I think they might have said something about a punishment? But I dropped hard right after that, so now I. I don’t like it when they ignore me.”

John feels a swell of anger at that faceless dom.

“They came back when they realized something wasn’t right, and we sort of fixed it.”

It doesn’t make him feel any better, but he knows that drops are difficult to know with a new partner. Brian’s come quickly after sex, apparently ranging anywhere from a minute to a few hours. John carefully files that information away.

“That’s okay. Let’s just head home and play around on the guitars until Freddie tells us to shut up?”

Brian smiles gratefully.

* * *

Freddie figures that they can write a book on Brian and his sex life. At least John and Roger can. They’ve all been picking up pieces about it, and why they haven’t made a move, Freddie will never know. It isn’t to say he is completely oblivious about it, but he doesn’t get pissy and jealous like John does or manic about the state he has gotten himself in like Roger.

What Freddie does know, is that Brian would be well taken care of and sated in a relationship with them. John is very in tune with his partners, even safewording before they can (per his stories). Freddie is convinced that Roger loves aftercare more than the actual sex. Meanwhile, Freddie knows he and Brian have many compatible kinks and the experience to make Brian comfortable.

He doesn’t dwell on what will be, Freddie knows they will be together in the future they’re just waiting to calm down. They’re all too volatile now. It doesn’t stop him from letting his eyes wander occasionally.

Brian is currently pinned against the wall, there is a man leaning against it next to him. Freddie raises an eyebrow at the scowl on Brian’s face. The storminess mirrors the dark anger Brian gets before launching into a rant about some injustice that he witnessed during the day. When the man puts his hand on Brian, and it gets batted away Freddie decides that he should make his way over.

“Come on, pretty boy, I’ve seen you at the clubs.”

“I’ve already said I wasn’t interested.”

“I think you’re just running your mouth, wanting me to shut you up.”

Brian’s jaw tightens. Freddie slides between the crowd.

“Brimi, love,” Freddie coos.

“Excuse me?” The man turns towards him, “can I help you?”

“No.”

Brian moves away and towards Freddie. Freddie pulls Brian behind him. This makes the man lose his semi-pleasant smile.

“Listen he was mine.”

“He is no one’s,” Brian snaps.

“And I do think he told you no.”

“I think this isn’t any of your business.”

Freddie feels Brian’s hand on his wrist. He squeezes once and Freddie knows that he wants to drop this. The man is glaring at him, but it doesn’t look like he’s actually going to fight over Brian. Which is good, because Brian isn’t a _thing _to be fought over. If he needs to though, Freddie will throw a punch for him.

They walk away keeping their eyes on the man. He makes a rude gesture at the pair of him but walks away.

“You okay, love?”

Brian makes a non-committal hum. Freddie catches a glimpse of his face; he doesn’t have that stormy glare instead he’s keeping his eyes to the ground. They turn the corner and sneak out the back exit, away from the smoke and the noise. He breathes easier watching as the vibrations from the crowd stop bombarding Brian.

Freddie also knows that Brian is breathing easier away from the smoke.

“Now are you going to answer me? Are you okay?”

“He didn’t do anything if that’s what you’re asking,” Brian mumbles bitterly.

“Partially.”

Brian slides down the wall for a second, then pauses when he realizes he doesn’t have any idea of what he is going to sit in. Freddie leans against the opposite wall. He’ll wait for Brian to say something, or more likely let his actions sat it for him. It’s always a challenge because Brian will run his mouth about everything but the things that bother him.

His patience wins out and Brian must be running on a short fuse because it isn’t much longer until hears the sigh of Brian going to talk.

“I don’t get why other people have to save me. I’m an adult. A grown man. What I say should matter for something – just because I like,” Brian catches how loud he’s become, “just because I like being told what to do in bed, it seems like people don’t think I know what I want.”

Freddie hums in agreement.

“And he isn’t the first one. Other times their friends have stepped in – I’m starting to think that I can’t go home with anyone without worrying they’ll not listen.”

“You can come home with me.”

There’s so much honestly and meaning in the statement. He waits for Brian to dismiss it, thank him for the consideration. Then again, Brian likes to overlook things.

“I live with you, Fred.”

“And so it’s safe to come home with me. To Rog and Deaky.”

“I suppose it is.”

Freddie wants to add that it would be safe even if Brian didn’t live with them. That they would always listen to Brian, at least when it comes to the bedroom, when he said no or that he wanted to do something else. Brian is quite creative and also independent, Freddie would never presume to know what it is that Brian wants.

He allows himself to get lost in the dream for a moment, where Brian comes home with him and he can push Brian to the bed for a cuddle while waiting for John and Roger to get home so the real fun can begin. Watch Brian go under knowing that safeword or a sharp no is all he would need for them to back off.

At least if they were together, Brian wouldn’t have to worry about trusting a stranger. Freddie shudders, how can one truly trust a stranger with something like this?

* * *

Brian licks his lips, fluffing his hair slightly. He has been planning this for a few months now, ever since Freddie helped him with that specific asshole that wouldn’t accept no. His neck is clear of hickeys and there are no bite marks anywhere on his body, which if things go right that should change tonight.

All four of them are going to “their” club. He sighs and steps out of the bathroom, the other three are already prepared to go out. Brian had tutoring session run late so he still needed to shower and _prepare. _Once he is certain the coast is clear he moves quickly to his bedroom. Arousal is already stirring in his belly at the thought, and even without anything being done he feels the fuzziness just starting to cloud him.

Brian hopes he has been reading the signs right. His head filled with everything that the others had done in the past few months. Roger caring for him and John knowing him and Freddie just being there for him. They were all exactly what he wants, and he wants all of them. He will figure out tonight how much they want him.

He digs around in his closet, pulling out a long-unused faux leather collar and a nylon leash. Brian quickly checks the safety release on both, before folding them up and shoving them into the pocket of his jacket. It’s easier to ask in the dark of the club.

Roger glances up when he enters, “finally done?”

Brian lets out a slight huff, “you’ve only had to wait an hour.”

Freddie jumps up and pulls Roger with him before it can fall into an agreement. John is much slower and almost seems like he’s dragging his feet.

“Alright, John?”

“Yeah,” he says.

Brian isn’t sure he believes him but drops it for the sake of his plan. Roger is full of energy, more so than usual as he bounces in the driver’s seat. John slides into the front leaving Brian and Freddie in the back.

“You know what’s up with them?” Brian whispers.

Freddie’s eyes roam over his body, “they’re just worried they’re going to miss out.”

Brian raises an eyebrow but moves away. The collar and leash sit heavy in his pocket, and he almost regrets bringing it. A small part of his head, that’s quickly growing the closer they get to the club, tells him that they’ll think he’s being a good boy.

He parts his lips and tries to get air to fill his lungs.

Roger is hanging around him as they enter the club and pick out their assigned wrist bands. Both Roger and John grab the bright blue bands, Freddie pulls on the yellow. Brian is left picking out the green trying to not look at the bouncer in the eyes. He can feel his gaze roaming over Brian’s body.

Freddie wraps around his shoulder and starts tugging him towards an empty table. Brian hums when he sees that John and Roger and following instead of taking to the dance floor or grabbing something to drink. They all press together on the tiny (_please be fake) _leather couch.

Roger leans forward, resting his chin on his hand briefly before grimacing and reaching over to grab a napkin. Once the table is suitably wiped clean he resumes to position. Brian turns his attention to John whose focus is also on him.

Freddie hasn’t let him go.

“Er,” Brian coughs to clear his throat, “what?”

“That’s the question,” Freddie purrs.

The noise goes straight to his crotch. Brian coughs again and tries to squirm away. His pocket suddenly feels eight times heavier.

“You haven’t brought anyone home or gone home with anyone,” John picks at his nails.

Brian would almost believe it if he didn’t see the fine tremor in his hands or the way John keeps scanning the bar. Roger is the only one he can’t read, which is _bizarre._ Had he been that obvious about it? He didn’t want to risk his plan getting pushed back because someone lost themselves in the moment and left a mark on him.

“We just want to make sure you’re alright,” John adds.

He melts under the intense gray gaze. Brian shifts a little more, exposing his neck and sitting on the edge of the seat. It’s not surprising when he hears a loud swallow from Roger and feels Freddie’s breath brushing it.

His hand digs into his pocket and tosses the items onto the table. He keeps his head down but peaks through the curtain of curls. John’s jaw is slack while Roger licks his lip and Freddie, the tart, looks like he expected this.

“What are you offering?” Roger sounds like he’s afraid to breathe.

“Myself,” Brian says flippantly.

Roger’s head whips to John his fingers rolling into fists and then flexing out. Freddie pulls him closer. John states at the collar and then at Brian.

“We need to talk about it,” John says, forever proper in the bedroom.

Brian sighs, “later. We don’t have to do anything now… I just want…”

“What do you want, dove?”

“I just want people to think I’m yours, at least for a night.”

A smile slowly crawls onto John’s face. Brian doesn’t get the full force of it until John’s strong hands are forcing his head up. The action is rough (and his brain gets fuzzy) but there’s nothing but deep affection in John’s eyes.

“You’ll be our for more than a night if we do this.”

“Yes.”

He doesn’t even have to think about it. Roger blinks and straightens up, edging further on his seat. John stares for a moment longer and then drops his face. Freddie breaks the tension by reaching for the collar.

Even though he knows it’s safe, he still grins when he sees Freddie checking the safety release.

“Gather that mop of yours,” Freddie asks.

Brian reaches up, hands trembling and gather it as best he can. Freddie slides the collar and clasps it in the back. He feels it tighten _just _enough that he feels it every time he breathes. Roger is reaching over the table and clipping the leash on before handing it to John like a knight offers a sword.

John takes it in his grasp gently before tugging Brian over to him. It cuts his air off for just a second, and he ends up sprawled in John’s lap. Roger switches sides and now all three of them have their hands on in him some way. Freddie plays with his hands, folding them and unfolding them by mimicking the positions they’d be in if he were playing, Roger’s thumb rubs at the exposed skin of his ankle from where his pants have ridden up. John’s hands tangle in his curls, tugging slightly before untwisting and then twisting again.

Brian lets out a happy sigh.

“Lucky bastards,” a gruff voice says, “you have the prettiest sub here right now.”

“Yes, we are” Roger says, “and we do.”

His eyes flutter shut at the praise. He can only imagine what life is going to be like and he can’t imagine being unhappy.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! As always leave your thoughts and comments below or come talk to me on tumblr!


End file.
